El amanecer del mal
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: La Luna llama a los Guardianes una vez más para combatir a un antiguo enemigo mucho más poderoso que Pitch Black. ¿Estarán Jack Frost y el resto de los Guardianes preparados para afrontar una amenaza tan grande?
1. Prólogo: Izanami, el origen del mal

_Hacía mucho que no publicaba un fanfic nuevo. Lamento mucho la espera, pero es que he estado muy deprimido estos últimos meses y no tenía ganas de escribir ni de dibujar ni de comer..._

_No obstante, ahora mismo me he recuperado de la depresión y mi inspiración ha vuelto, así que como se prometió con anterioridad, aquí el nuevo fanfic de El Origen de los Guardianes._

_Los personajes de la película no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y William Joyce._

* * *

**Prólogo: Izanami, el origen del mal**

"Empuja, cariño" le rogó Izanagi a su esposa Izanami.

Ella estaba agotada, el parto la estaba matando por la dificultad, pero tal era su deseo de dar a luz a su hijo, que, pese a todo siguió esforzándose.

"Ya veo la cabeza" la animó su marido "Solo un poco más"

Usando sus últimas fuerzas, ella logró su objetivo, pero debido al descomunal esfuerzo, la joven desfalleció.

Izanagi nunca se recuperó de la muerte de su esposa, y vivía sus días como si fuera un alma en pena. Finalmente, La Luna se apiadó de él, y le explicó una manera de hacer regresar a su amada. Para ello le indicó buscar el lago más profundo y dejarse sumergir en él, La Luna prometió protegerlo hasta que llegase a lo más profundo, el mundo de los muertos, lugar donde encontraría a su esposa, lo único que él debía hacer era ser paciente y no adentrarse en el lugar.

Sin embargo, una vez estuvo en lo más profundo, rompió el juramento de ser paciente, y, encendió una cerilla para buscar a su amada en aquel lúgubre lugar; cuando dio con ella se horrorizó del putrefacto aspecto que ella tenía en aquel momento.

Izanami se enfureció por el acto de su esposo y lo persiguió por todo el lugar, pero él logró escapar. Ella juró venganza, prometió matar cada día a mil niños y, por medio de una gran epidemia logro temporalmente su objetivo; sin embargo, La Luna no iba a permitir que Izanami se saliera con la suya, y, finalmente logró encerrarla nuevamente en el mundo de los muertos y cerrar la entrada. Aquel cierre permaneció durante cientos de años; sin embargo, en los últimos años, las múltiples batallas que tuvieron lugar en el planeta Tierra, hicieron que esta barrera se quebrase y, finalmente se rompiese liberando sin querer a Izanami.

"¡Los niños temblarán!" exclamó ella surgiendo de la tierra de los muertos blandiendo amenazadoramente sus guadañas.

* * *

_Este es un mito japonés que me gusta mucho, me he tomado algunas libertades creativas a la hora de hacer este fanfic para encajarlo dentro del Universo al que pertenece el Origen de los Guardianes._


	2. Reunión

**Capítulo 1: Reunión**

Febrero de 2018

Jack Frost observó con alegría como los niños jugaban en la nieve. Uno de ellos, una niña rubia con coletas le sonrió mientras le tiraba a uno de sus amigos una bola de nieve, como si aquella sonrisa fuera su manera de darle a Jack las gracias por aquella nevada.

Después de la victoria ante Pitch Black, ahora todos los niños creían en él y podían verlo, y el guardián de la diversión adoraba su trabajo de llevar la nieve y las ganas de jugar en ella a todas partes; a pesar de que el sol brillaba cada vez con más fuerza y hacía que la nieve se derritiera antes, aquello no iba a detenerlo en su misión. Seguro que los otros guardianes no se lo pasaban tan bien en sus trabajos… y hablando de aquello… hacía ya más de cuatro años desde la última vez que los vio; era muy difícil mantener el contacto cuando tenían aquellas tareas hercúleas que cumplir… ¡Pero cuanto los echaba de menos!

Al caer el sol, los niños regresaban a su casa, y Jack decidió tomarse un descanso… o eso es lo que él creía, pues La Luna lo llamó para decirle que debía reunirse pronto con los otros guardianes en el Polo Norte.

Jack se sorprendió, pues era lo último que esperaba a aquellas alturas, pero el aviso sonaba tan desesperado que no dejaba lugar a dudas que se trataba de algo muy urgente.

Usando una enorme ráfaga de aire, Jack se dirigió a donde la Luna le había indicado.

Norte y el Hada de los dientes ya se encontraban allí. Ella se lanzó hacia él como una flecha para darle un caluroso abrazo.

"¡JACK!" exclamó emocionada "¡No sabes cómo me alegro de verte!"

"Yo también me alegro de verte" respondió mientras ella lo soltaba.

A continuación fue hacia donde Norte se encontraba y extendió su mano para estrechar la del grandote, pero en lugar de ello, este le dio también un abrazo, tan fuerte que el muchacho protestó.

Al poco rato llegaron los guardianes que faltaban: Sandman el creador de sueños y Bunnymund, el Conejo de Pascua.

"Llegáis tarde" les reprochó Norte pero de una manera amistosa.

El bajito dibujó una cara triste sobre su cabeza a modo de disculpa, mientras Bunny se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

"Es en plan guay" murmuró, para a continuación dirigirse a donde Jack estaba y darle un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, a lo que el muchacho respondió con otro.

Sin duda todos estaban muy contentos de haber tenido la oportunidad de volver a verse, sin embargo, ninguno sabía la respuesta a la gran incógnita, ¿Por qué La Luna los había llamado?

Pero pronto el mapa mágico de Norte les indicó de donde provenía la llamada de socorro: Japón. Así que decidieron ir allí en el trineo de Norte, bueno, todos no, Bunny que odiaba "ese chisme infernal" como solía llamarlo, usó sus túneles para desplazarse rápidamente y; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los Guardianes habían llegado al país del sol naciente.

No fue hasta que llegaron cerca de un colegio cuando contemplaron con horror a un montón de cuerpos descompuestos que avanzaban hacia los asustados niños; era obvio que los adultos no podían verlos, puesto que solo se limitaban a intentar calmar a los pequeños; ninguno de los guardianes sabía que aquellas abominaciones salidas del inframundo podían contagiar enfermedades mortales, pero desde luego no estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo. Rápidamente blandieron sus armas y se lanzaron a la lucha.

Veloz como un rayo, Hada derribó a varias de aquellas abominaciones, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de darse cuenta. Cuando quisieron reaccionar y agarrarla, fueron sorprendidos por la arena de Sandman, que, formando la figura de un enorme elefante africano los aplastó.

Las voces de los profesores, no apagaron los vítores de los niños hacia sus salvadores, cosa que les dio más fuerza a los Guardianes, pues su fuerza dependía de la fe de los niños en ellos.

Cuatro de aquellos cuerpos avanzaron hacia Jack, pero con una ráfaga helada cortó el ataque de raíz, y, cuando otros quisieron sorprenderlo por la espalda, el guardián de la alegría congeló el suelo haciéndolos tropezar.

"Parece que estáis algo helados" les dijo mientras se reía de su propio chiste.

Usando sus sables y sus boomerang, Bunny y Norte se lanzaron lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con las abominaciones, pronto el suelo estuvo cubierto de una pila con los cuerpos inertes de estos, no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad contra los Guardianes de los niños.

Pero cuando pensaban que su misión había llegado a su fin, una fría voz se dejó oír:

"Si quieeresss hacer las cossssassss bien hasss de hacerlassss tú misssma"

Acto seguido, del suelo emergió lo que parecía ser un grotesco cadáver animado, solo que esta parecía mucho más peligrosa; vestía un andrajoso vestido rojo sangre, sus cabellos caían por su rostro como si de un sauce llorón se tratase; pero cuando los apartó pudieron ver su putrefacto rostro que, no obstante tenía dos ojos inyectados en sangre con los que recorrió aquel campo de batalla.

Al igual que había sucedido con las abominaciones, los profesores adultos no podían ver a Izanami, sin embargo, los niños sí y nada más verla salieron corriendo de allí dejando solos a los guardianes. Ella blandió sus guadañas amenazadoramente mientras una sonrisa muy malvada se extendía por su rostro.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo y el capítulo uno._

_Aunque tengo un proyecto personal entre manos, intentaré actualizar el fanfic lo antes posible._

_Gracias a todos que favoritearon alguna de mis historias anteriores a pesar de mi prolongada ausencia, vuestro apoyo me hizo querer continuar escribiendo._


	3. ¿Derrota?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Derrota?**

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Izanami examinaron de arriba abajo a los Guardianes de los niños, parecía una leona que, antes de atacar a una manada de Ñus busca al más débil o enfermo para atacarlo a él. A modo de advertencia, Jack y Bunny sujetaron sus armas de forma amenazante.

"Assssí que essstosss son quienesss La Luna ha elegido… ¡Que ridiculez!" comentó ella.

Luego se echó a reír, una risa cruel, aguda y fría que provocó que las pieles de los Guardianes (y el pelaje de Bunny) se les pusieran de gallina.

Sin previo aviso, ella lanzó sus guadañas contra Hada, que no la alcanzó por milímetros, sin embargo, como por arte de magia, las guadañas volvieron hacia ella, pero Bunny bloqueó el golpe con sus boomerangs haciendo caer estas al suelo. Izanami gruñó de rabia.

Aprovechando que estaba desarmada, Jack le lanzó una ráfaga helada, pero su enemiga había desaparecido.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó el guardián de la diversión extrañado, pero Norte le chistó y les advirtió que se prepararan.

Una risa fría se oyó, como si viniera del inframundo, y de pronto una mano agarró la túnica de Sandman tirándolo al suelo; Izanami salió del suelo del golpe derribando a Bunny de un fuerte y contundente golpe en la cabeza de este.

Hada se lanzó contra ella, pero su enemiga ya había desaparecido de nuevo en el suelo.

"¡Eres una cobarde!" le gritó Jack a su nueva enemiga.

Para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, este salió del suelo, en sus manos volvía a llevar las guadañas, pues las había recogido del suelo, mientras las blandía amenazadoramente y dirigió una mirada envenenada al guardián de la diversión, como si fuera una loba a punto de saltar sobre un cordero rezagado.

"¡NADIE ME LLAMA COBARDE!" gritó "¡Lucha contra mí uno contra uno si te atreves, chaval!"

Pese al aspecto amenazador de esta y a lo que acababa de ver, él no se amedrentó.

"Con mucho gusto" respondió desafiante.

"¡Jack, no!" gritaron Hada y Bunny a la vez.

Pero este ya se había adelantado al grupo y se había lanzado hacia Izanami rápido como un cohete; pero esta simplemente lo agarró de la sudadera azul y ambos se sumergieron en el subsuelo.

Jack sintió como si un montón de cuchillos afilados le cortaran el rostro; para luego sentir un calor abrasador, un calor abrasador como meter la mano en una freidora encendida… Izanami lo había arrastrado hacia lo que parecía una gruta subterránea cercana a un volcán, supuso que se trataba del monte Fujitsu de Japón, pero no podía estar seguro… de lo que sí estaba seguro es que aquella enemiga era terrible, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de derrotarla.

Usando su arma, Jack disparó varias ráfagas heladas, pero Izanami usó sus guadañas a modo de escudo, y luego se deslizó velozmente hacia la espalda de Jack para empujarlo y que cayese al vacío pero este logró mantenerse a flote gracias a sus ráfagas heladas para volver y seguir plantando batalla.

"¿No ssssssabessss cuando rendirte?" le preguntó ella siseando de forma intimidante.

"Ese es uno de mis defectos" le respondió el muchacho.

Izanami se ocultó bajo la tierra para volver a atacarlo desde abajo, como había hecho contra ellos anteriormente, pero Jack estaba dispuesto a no dejarse pillar por sorpresa de nuevo, así que, usó todo su poder para congelar el suelo y dejar atrapada a su enemiga. Pese al calor, lo logró, pero estaba fatigado por el esfuerzo, y cayó al suelo.

"Espero que ahí abajo" dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, y ante su sorpresa, el hielo comenzó a presentar una pequeña brecha, y, esta brecha se hizo cada vez más y más grande.

Rompiendo el hielo, Izanami surgió de la tierra, llevaba su guadaña en la mano y, la clavó en el hombro de Jack haciéndolo gritar de dolor, un grito que pareció agradar a la no-muerta. Herido y confuso, el guardián de la risa retrocedió y cayó a la lava del volcán… pero fue recogido en el aire por una nube de polvo mágico de sueño de Sandman.

El resto de los guardianes habían cavado una entrada aún más profunda desde los túneles de Bunny para llegar hasta allí.

"¡Maldiotossss seeeeaíssss!" gritó cabreada Izanami.

Bunny le lanzó sus boomerangs, pero ella los esquivó. Hada atacó pero su enemiga también sabía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y la venció lanzándola al suelo, pero cuando iba a rematarla, Sandman creó un unicornio de arena que atacó a Izanami.

"¡Llevaros a Jack de aquí!" les ordenó Norte.

"¿Y qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Bunny asustado ante el tono de voz tan contundente.

"La entretendré todo lo que pueda" fue la respuesta.

"¡NO! ¡No lo hagas!"

"Preguntadle a la Luna sobre esta cosa, seguro que hay una manera de derrotarla"

"Pero…"

"Os quiero, chicos"

Norte tiró una bola mágica que llevaba muy lejos de allí, al Polo Sur, a continuación, se lanzó contra Izanami, que acababa de acabar con el unicornio de arena, pero no vio venir a su enemigo, y ambos atravesaron el portal, alejándose de allí.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, quiero enviarles un saludo a todos mis lectores y agradecerles por su paciencia. _


	4. Reorganización

_Perdón por el retraso. Mi buena racha se acabó y de nuevo estoy teniendo problemas en el ámbito personal, pero les prometí continuar y finalizar la historia, así que aquñi está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Reorganización **

Los otros Guardianes no se hablaron hasta llegar a un lugar seguro muy muy lejos de allí; Jack aun gritando con desesperación el nombre de Norte, que parecía haberse sacrificado por ellos ya que sus probabilidades de ganar solo contra Izanami eran prácticamente nulas.

"Jack, lo mejor que podemos hacer por él es mantenernos juntos y pensar en algo" trató de consolarlo Hada.

Sandman asintió y dibujó sobre su cabeza una cara triste que luego cambió a una más alegre; sin embargo, las palabras de Bunny no fueron amables en absoluto.

"¡Todo ha sido tu culpa, niñato descuidado! ¡Si no te hubieras enfrentado a Izanami tú solo…!"

No pudo acabar la frase, su voz tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en el destino de su compañero guardián que, prácticamente siempre los había liderado al haber sido el primero en ser elegido por La Luna.

Jack, efectivamente se sentía muy culpable, era su enemiga quien lo había arrastrado al sub suelo con ella, desde luego, pero no habría ocurrido si él no se hubiera puesto tan gallito con ella… y ahora tenían aún menos posibilidades de ganar…

Recordó como Pitch Black había estado a punto de derrotarlos cuando les había arrebatado sus poderes, pero al final habían recuperado sus fuerzas cuando la fe de los niños en ellos se restauró. Ahora ni con la fe de los niños podrían vencer a Izanami… ¿Pero a qué clase de enemigo se enfrentaban exactamente? A juzgar del hecho de que los adultos no podían verla pero los niños sí dedujeron que debía ser una especie de espíritu igual que Pitch, solo que mucho más poderosa… El por qué quería atacar a los niños con las abominaciones que la acompañaban era algo de lo que no tenían idea alguna, así que se decidieron a cumplir la última voluntad de Norte, preguntarle a La Luna, pero aún debían esperar a que anocheciera… Solo esperaban a que Izanami no los encontrara.

Bunnymund, Hada y Sandman hicieron turnos para vigilar y cuidar a Jack, que se recuperaba de la herida que Izanami le había infringido con su guadaña; gracias a la rápida intervención de Hada, que conocía remedios curativos naturales, no se había infectado, y luego el conejo de Pascua se las arregló para encontrar algo con lo que envolver el brazo del muchacho.

"Procura no moverlo. No queremos tener un guardián de un solo brazo" le dijo.

Jack sonrió levemente, el otro guardián ya no parecía tan enfadado con él como hace un rato.

Después de un rato esperando, por fin cayó la noche, y La Luna apareció.

Jack, Hada, Sandman y Bunnymund salieron de su escondite y se dispusieron a contarle lo ocurrido; La Luna, a su vez les informó que Izanami seguía viva, pero no sabía a donde había ido Norte, esto causó que Bunny se pusiera en el peor de los casos y su ánimo tocó fondo; Jack, por su parte prefirió creer que el guardián había encontrado una manera de despistar a su enemiga y que volverían a verlo pronto.

"Nos gustaría hacer algunas preguntas" dijo cortésmente Hada "¿De donde ha salido exactamente Izanami? ¿Qué es?"

Su aliada les contó entonces la historia de su némesis; a pesar de lo mucho que la aborrecían, los Guardianes de los niños no pudieron evitar sentir algo de lástima por lo desgraciada que su enemiga había sido. También se enteraron de que Izanami era en realidad una no-muerta, pero en el mundo de los vivos no podía tener un cuerpo sólido, por ello los adultos no podían verla, pero los niños sí, porque Izanami era una leyenda en Japón, y los niños solían creérselas.

Mediante gestos en su cabeza, Sandman sugirió la idea de borrar a su enemiga de la mente de los niños para que derrotarla fuera más fácil, pero luego La Luna les explicó que Izanami no obtenía su fuerza del miedo de los niños, a diferencia de Pitch, por lo que aquel plan no les valdría.

"Pero ella ya fue vencida una vez, ¿No?" preguntó entonces Jack "¿Cómo ocurrió?"

La Luna les respondió a su manera.

_Después que Izanagi perdiera a su esposa, finalmente terminó aceptando lo sucedido y con el pasar de los años aprendió a convivir con el dolor. Finalmente, logró la felicidad encontrando a su segunda esposa con la que tuvo tres hijos. Fue la hermana mayor quien, con el tiempo se convertiría en una hábil guerrera pese al estigma social que existía por entonces. El nombre de esta muchacha era Amaterasu._

_Fue ella quien, cuando Izanami comenzó a sembrar enfermedades con sus abominaciones, fue elegida por la luna para detener tal amenaza._

_La Luna le regaló un espejo mágico capaz de generar luz. Amaterasu usó aquel espejo para defenderse de los ataques sorpresa de Izanami y sus hordas de abominaciones. Tras una cruenta batalla logró derrotarla y encerrarla en la cueva._

_Con el tiempo, la leyenda de Amaterasu se extendió por Japón, ella continuó sus labores protegiendo a los más débiles ante los abusos, y su figura se mitificó hasta llegar a construirse templos en su memoria._

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar esta historia. No tenían ni idea de que antes de ellos hubiese habido más guardianes.

"¿Y dónde está Amaterasu?" preguntó Bunny esperanzado, tal vez si contaban con ayuda extra podrían derrotar a su enemiga.

Pero a diferencia de ellos, Amaterasu no había sido inmortal y, finalmente su etapa en el mundo de los vivos había acabado muchísimo tiempo atrás. Bunny maldijo su suerte.

¿Qué podían hacer entonces?

Jack tenía una idea, ir al templo de dedicado a Amaterasu para buscar alguna pista, pero Bunny se opuso.

"Allí no vamos a encontrar nada útil, Jack"

"¿Cómo lo sabes si no has ido? Quizá sea nuestra única oportunidad de derrotar a Izanami"

"¡Si quieres ir al templo irás tú solo!" le respondió Bunny con ira en la voz.

Pero fue Hada quien respondió.

"¡No irá solo, yo iré con él!"

Sandman dibujó en su cabeza un templo para indicar que él también pensaba ir.

La ira desapareció del ánimo de Bunny y dejó en su lugar una cara de amargura.

"Haced lo que queráis, pero no contéis conmigo"

Y, sin decir una palabra más se fue ante la impotente mirada de los otros guardianes.

Jack, Hada y Sandman se dirigieron al templo de Amateratsu. Se preguntaron si Izanami los estaría persiguiendo, así que por si acaso, se turnaron para que alguien mirase hacia atrás para vigilar por si alguien los seguía. No fue el caso.

Finalmente llegaron allí; aún quedaban varias horas para que se hiciera de día; cuando llegaron, hicieron una pequeña ofrenda tal y como la Luna les había indicado, Jack un copo de nieve, Hada una moneda de la suerte, y Sandman un poco de su arena mágica.

Una vez aceptadas las ofrendas, una espesa niebla rodeó el templo, al parecer la puerta al mundo de los espíritus se estaba abriendo, su objetivo era encontrar a Amaterasu allí y preguntarle cómo vencer a Izanami.

Cuando la niebla se disipó, se encontraron en el Mundo de los Espíritus japoneses, los cuales se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía ser un festival. Al verlos, los Espíritus se pusieron a la defensiva; a Jack y el resto de los Guardianes se acordaron del consejo de La Luna de no irritar a los espíritus, por lo cual se limitaron a sonreír nerviosamente y mantenerse juntos hasta que por fin, llegó el que parecía ser el líder, un enorme Oni.

"¿Qué queréis?" les preguntó con voz grave y fuerte.

"Ver a Amaterasu" respondió Hada, la única que no se amedrentó"

El gigantesco Oni miró a los otros, como si estuvieran valorando qué hacer sin decir nada… después de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente les hizo señas para que fueran con él.

En lo que parecía ser un altar aún mayor, se encontraba Amaterasu. Tenía el aspecto de una bella joven, a pesar de que la hora de morir era mayor; parecía estar meditando, pero cuando se acercaron, desenvainó amenazadoramente su katana.

"¿Quiénes sois y a qué habéis venido?" exigió.

* * *

_Le queda poco al fanfic, pero he decidido escribir hasta aquí. Me he tomado libertades creativas, pero es un fanfic._

_Gracias a los que leyeron este o alguno de mis fanfics anteriores y otro de propina a los que dejaron reviews ._


	5. Batalla Final

**Capítulo 4: Combate final**

Amaterasu no parecía nada contenta con la presencia de los Guardianes, mantenía su katana agarrada de una forma amenazante, como si al mínimo movimiento que ella considerada intimidatorio fuera a rebanar sus cabezas. La expresión en el rostro dejaba claro que no iba a tolerarles ni media.

"Sigo esperando la respuesta" dijo en tono irritado.

Ellos se miraron nerviosos, pues no se habían puesto de acuerdo en qué iban a decirle, pero finalmente fue Jack quien habló.

"Somos los Guardianes de los niños. La Luna nos eligió para proteger a los niños del mundo contra diferentes amenazas"

Ella lo miró fijamente, como si esperara encontrar en los ojos del muchacho una prueba de falso testimonio o algo por el estilo, pero no encontró nada, al fin y al cabo, las palabras de Jack eran totalmente veraces.

"No sabía que La Luna había elegido a más gente. Parece que llevo meditando más tiempo del que yo creía. Pero ¿A qué habéis venido aquí?"

Esta vez fue Hada quien respondió.

"Es Izanami, ella…"

Pero no pudo continuar porque Amaterasu la respondió con histeria en la voz:

"¿Dijiste Izanami? ¡Pero eso es imposible, yo la encerré en la cueva!"

"Escapó" respondió Jack "Y Norte… puede que ella lo haya matado ya…"

El rostro de Amaterasu se ensombreció, tal vez por el probable triste destino de Norte o quizá ante la desgarradora noticia del regreso de Izanami.

"Pero tú la venciste una vez, ¿No?" preguntó el Guardián de la risa.

La guerrera respondió con una voz que indicaba que aún estaba en _shock_ por lo que acababan de decirle:

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… además yo no puedo abandonar este mundo de los espíritus"

"Pero dinos como la venciste" insistió Hada "Si tu lo hiciste tal vez nosotros podamos"

"Es mi espejo mágico" les dijo ella al tiempo que se lo mostraba "Actuaba a modo de protector, cada vez que Izanami me lanzaba sus guadañas, no importa de donde fuese, el espejo las bloqueaba"

"¡Genial!" exclamó la Guardiana con alegría "¿Podrías prestárnoslo?"

Alargó las manos para agarrar el espejo, pero tan pronto puso en él las manos las retiró con un quejido de dolor.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Jack preocupado mientras examinaba las manos de Hada, que presentaban quemaduras aunque no muy graves.

"Es lo que intentaba deciros, no cualquiera puede empuñar mi espejo; por algo se me dio a mí"

Jack recordó entonces el destino que Norte había sufrido, y la sádica mirada en el rostro demacrado de Izanami, tenían que derrotarla como fuera, y, al parecer ese espejo era la clave. Pensó en Bunnymund, que no había querido ir allí. ¿Sería el Conejo de Pascua tan ingenuo como para enfrentarse a ella en solitario aun sabiendo que sus probabilidades de obtener la victoria eran ridículamente escasas? No quería si quiera responder a aquella hipotética pregunta; lo que era irrefutable es que tenía que conseguir ese espejo.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, el muchacho extendió sus manos y lo tocó. Esperaba sentir el dolor del fuego quemando sus dedos… pero nada pasó.

Sin dejar caer el espejo al suelo, se miró sus manos una por una para contemplar asombrado como no había quemadura alguna; Amaterasu estaba boquiabierta.

"Te lo devolveré tan pronto llevemos a Izanami al lugar de donde salió, ¿vale?" le dijo Jack a la guerrera.

Ella solo asintió mientras ellos se disponían a salir de aquel mundo de espíritus.

Izanami esbozó una sonrisa cruel mientras ella y sus abominaciones se disponían a atacar a los niños de una pequeña villa rural de Japón.

De lejos los observaba Bunnymund, que sujetaba sus boomerangs esperando valerse del elemento sorpresa como clave para su victoria. Sus posibilidades de ganar eran prácticamente nulas, pero el Guardián de la Esperanza no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, daría su vida contra Izanami si eso conllevaba proteger a los niños.

Cuando los niños estaban arrinconados ante las visiones, Bunny atacó lanzando a las abominaciones huevos explosivos para luego golpearlos cuerpo a cuerpo con golpes de kárate y sus boomerangs… pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pestañear, Izanami apareció en su espalda y le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

"¡Sujetadlo!" les ordenó a sus abominaciones, cosa que estas hicieron.

Bunny estaba atrapado, no podía moverse. Izanami se dispuso a clavarle sus guadañas para finalizar el trabajo… pero justo entonces un espejo mágico bloqueó el ataque.

Izanami se quedó atónita al ver aquel espejo… ¡Aquello no podía ser! ¡La persona a la que aquel espejo pertenecía no podía estar allí!

Unos toros hechos de arena derribaron a las abominaciones liberando a Bunny, que inmediatamente adoptó la pose defensiva mientras sus compañeros hacían acto de presencia en el campo de batalla para socorrerlo.

Los niños vitoreaban a sus defensores, lo que dejó a Izanami preocupada, al ver como su ventaja inicial se iba por la borda, pero no se retiraría.

"¡Todas las criaturas! ¡Venid a mí!"

De la tierra aparecieron cientos de abominaciones, ella sonrió sádicamente, pero los Guardianes no se asustaron.

"No eres la única que tiene aliados, ¿Sabes?" replicó Hada, y al instante dio un silbido.

Segundos después, un montón de mini hadas, sus ayudantes armadas hasta los dientes estaban allí para socorrerla. Por su parte, Bunny dio unas patadas en el suelo, y unas gigantes estatuas de huevos de piedra estaban allí para echarle una mano.

"Ve a por ella, Jack, que te cubrimos" le susurró Bunny.

Al grito de guerra, ambos se lanzaron unos contra otros. El bando de Izanami, pese a ser más numeroso rápidamente perdió unidades, pues la fe de los niños les había hecho más fuertes que la vez anterior. Jack y ella lucharon a brazo partido, pero no importaba de qué manera tratase de atacarlo, el Espejo de Amaterasu bloqueaba siempre sus guadañas; trató de sorprender a los otros con objetivo de desviar la atención del Guardián, pero el espejo también bloqueó aquel ataque.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se había quedado ella sola luchando. Al verse en peligro, quiso retirarse, pero los Guardianes la rodearon y Jack congeló rápidamente el suelo con una muy gruesa capa de hielo para evitar que escapara.

"¿Dónde está Norte? ¡Dínoslo!" exigió Bunny.

"No lo sé, el viejo escapó, lo juro"

"¡Eres una mentirosa!" replicó Hada "Tú lo mataste"

"No, lo juro"

"Dice la verdad"

Todos observaron a Norte, el cual iba cojeando, pues durante la pelea, Izanami lo había herido en la pierna, pero aún así se las había ingeniado para escapar.

Todos estaban alegres de verlo, pero no apartaron los ojos de Izanami.

"Es la hora de terminar esto de una vez, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Norte guiñando un ojo.

Agarró su bola mágica, la lanzó abriendo un portal al mundo de los muertos y los Guardianes de los niños llevaron allí a Izanami y sellaron la entrada con una pesada piedra que movieron entre todos.

La pesadilla de Izanami había llegado a su fin de una vez por todas.

Tan pronto como la misión acabó, todos abrazaron a Norte emocionados, pensaban que lo habían perdido para siempre.

"No vuelvas a darnos esos sustos" le dijo Bunny entre dientes entre enfadado y feliz.

"Creo que es el momento de volver al trabajo, ¿No?" preguntó Hada.

Sandman dibujó en su cabeza una cabeza que decía que no.

"Yo tengo que devolverle el espejo a Amaterasu" comentó Jack, parecía querer decir algo… y finalmente habló "No sabemos cuando será la próxima vez que tendremos otra misión… ¡Tomemos un tiempo para nosotros!"

"¿Acaso tienes algo en mente?" le preguntó Norte.

"Ofrezcamos a Amaterasu y el resto de los espíritus japoneses una fiesta para celebrar la derrota de Izanami" sugirió.

"¡Qué gran idea!" exclamó la Guardiana con emoción.

Sandman dibujo una sonrisa, Bunny soltó una risilla por lo bajo y Norte dio un salto de alegría haciendo temblar el suelo.

Todos se dirigieron al templo riendo como amigos de toda la vida.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Yo desde luego me lo he pasado genial escribiendo el fanfic._

_Queda el epílogo que conecta esta historia con el Universo número 2 y su continuación._

_Quiero mandar un abrazo muy fuerte a los que han leído esta historia o alguna de las anteriores y otro a los que dejaron review._

_Si quieren dejen un review y denle a follow en mi página de perfil para no perderse mis futuros fanfics._

_Espero volverlos a ver en mi próximo fanfic._


	6. Epílogo: Endgame

_Este epílogo comienza donde acaba mi fanfic Crossover "La Guerra del Universo 2" , contiene un enorme spoiler de "Avengers Infinite War" así que si no la vieron mejor no lean más._

_Destacar que el personaje American Dragon le pertenece a Disney, no a mí._

* * *

**Epílogo: Endgame**

Abril de 2018

Los Guardianes se habían separado al día siguiente de la fiesta para volver a sus respectivos trabajos.

Creían que no volverían a verse hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero se equivocaban. Apenas mes y medio después, recibieron una llamada urgente de La Luna, que les alertó de que debían reunirse, al parecer había un sitio llamado Wakanda cuyos niños del lugar necesitaban ayuda.

"¿No se encargará de esa amenaza ese grupo de humanos superiores que acabaron con la invasión de hace unos años?" preguntó Jack.

"Si La Luna nos ha llamado por algo será" comentó Norte.

Sin embargo, cuando ya se disponían a salir, en el gran mapa de Norte, las luces que representaban a los niños comenzaron a apagarse súbitamente, una, dos… mil, cuatro mil… veintisiete mil, un millón, ocho millones….

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó Hada, quien súbitamente cayó al suelo perdiendo fuerza.

Santa Claus se encorvó un poco, notaba ahora el peso de su avanzada edad; la arena de Sandman comenzó a presentar cierto retraso en su ejecución; Bunny se hizo al menos la mitad de su tamaño actual y Jack notó cierto debilitamiento.

Los Guardianes habían perdido su inmortalidad, ahora podían morir.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando, no era tan grave o intenso como lo que estaba por venir. Unos fuertes golpes se dejaron oír, alguien estaba fuera, llamando.

Jack acudió a abrir y se quedó boquiabierto al ver quien era el invitado.

"¡¿Dragón Americano?! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesitamos vuestra ayuda" fue la respuesta.

* * *

_Planeo unir a Los Guardianes con Los Vengadores y un montón de franquicias más para mi próximo Crossover nuevo, que continuará donde quedó "La Guerra del Universo 2", aunque estoy esperando al estreno de Avengers Endgame para comenzar a escribir._

_Para los que no lo sepan, las luces que desaparecen son por todos los niños víctimas del chasquido de dedos de Thanos que han desaparecido. Los Guardianes al no ser realmente humanos, no se ven afectados, pero sí pueden perder su fuerza como en este caso._

_Si quieren saber más sobre el Universo Número 2 y las franquicias que forman parte del mismo, en mi perfil tienen un link a un documento de Google Drive que lo explica._


End file.
